Cancer is a leading cause of death in developed countries, and as the average age of the population continues to rise, so do the numbers of diagnosed cases and economic implications. Cancer is not a single disease, but rather a group of more than 200 diseases characterized by uncontrolled growth and spread of abnormal cells. Cancer is a highly heterogeneous disease with major molecular differences in the expression and distribution of tumor cell surface markers even among patients with the same type and grade of cancer. Moreover, cellular mutations tend to accumulate as cancer progresses, further increasing tumor heterogeneity. Most tumor cells exhibit genomic instability with an increased expression of oncogenes and inactivation of tumor suppressor genes.
The p53 gene is considered to be the most important tumor suppressor gene, which acts as a major barrier against cancer progression. The p53 protein responds to various types of cellular stress, and triggers cell cycle arrest, apoptosis, or senescence (Levine, J. A., p53, the cellular gatekeeper for growth and division. Cell, 1997. 88: p. 323-331). This is achieved by transcriptional transactivation of specific target genes carrying p53 DNA binding motifs. It is widely agreed that the p53 pathway is impaired in almost all human cancers. Mutation of p53 is viewed as a critical step in malignant transformation process and over 50% of cancer cases carry mutations in their p53 genes. Most of these mutations are missense point mutations that target the DNA-binding core domain (DBD) of p53, thereby abolishing specific DNA binding of p53 to its target site. These mutations prevent p53-dependent transcription and consequently p53-mediated tumor suppression. The exceptionally high frequency of p53 mutations in human tumors of diverse types makes p53 unique among genes involved in tumor development, rendering mutated p53 (Mut-p53) an attractive target for novel cancer therapies.
Structural studies have revealed that the tumor-derived missense mutations in the DBD of p53 produce a common effect: destabilization of DBD folding at physiological temperature (Joerger, A. C., M. D. Allen, and A. R. Fersht, Crystal structure of a superstable mutant of human p53 core domain. Insights into the mechanism of rescuing oncogenic mutations. J Biol Chem, 2004. 279(2): p. 1291-6). This destabilization may be reversible, since some mutants can revert to wild-type conformation and bind DNA at reduced temperatures. Thus, most mutations of p53 destabilize p53 protein folding, causing partial denaturation at physiological temperature.
Mutant p53 proteins accumulate at high levels in tumor cells, mainly due to their inability to upregulate the expression of p53′ s own destructor Mdm2. Moreover, many p53 activating stress signals (like hypoxia, genomic instability and oncogene expression) are constitutively induced in cancer cells. Therefore, reactivation of Mut-p53 is expected to exert major anti-tumor effects. Furthermore, it has been shown in a mouse model that restoration of p53 functions is well tolerated in normal tissues and produces no visible toxic effects (Ventura, A., et al., Restoration of p53 function leads to tumour regression in vivo. Nature, 2007. 445(7128): p. 661-5).
p53 has evolved to be dynamic and conformationally unstable. The lack of a rigid structure of the p53 protein may result in a number of p53 conformers displaying different activity, depending on the type of stress and cellular context. In a simplified model, p53 can assume either a wild type, active conformation or a mutant, misfolded, inactive conformation. The two conformational states of p53 can be distinguished by two specific monoclonal antibodies, PAb240 and PAb1620 (Wang, P. L., F. Salt, and G. Winter, The ‘wild type’ conformation of p53: epitope mapping using hybrid proteins. Oncogene, 2001. 20(18): p. 2318-24). PAb240 binds to residues 212-217 in the DBD of p53. This region is inaccessible to the antibody (Ab) in the wild type (WT) conformation. However, in denatured or mutant p53, it is exposed (Vojtesek, B., et al., Conformational changes in p53 analyzed using new antibodies to the core DNA binding domain of the protein. Oncogene, 1995. 10(2): p. 389-93). PAb1620 recognizes a conformational, nonlinear epitope in the DBD, composed of two distinct regions of p53 and including residues R156, L206, R209 and N210 (Cook, A. and J. Milner, Evidence for allosteric variants of wild-type p53, a tumor suppressor protein. Br J Cancer, 1990. 61(4): p. 548-52). In the WT conformation the protein is folded in a way that holds the loops in close proximity to each other (Ravera, M. W., et al., Identification of an allosteric binding site on the transcription factor p53 using a phage-displayed peptide library. Oncogene, 1998. 16(15): p. 1993-9), forming the complete epitope recognized by PAb1620. When p53 protein is misfolded (as a result of mutation, temperature, denaturation or the like), these two loops move farther away, the epitope is destroyed and therefore the mutant conformation is PAb1620 negative. It has been shown that p53 is a conformationally flexible protein. However, the defect in folding in such mutants is not irreversible: some p53 mutants maintain residual DNA-binding ability, mutants that fail to bind DNA at 37° C. can bind at sub-physiological temperatures (32° C. or 25° C.), and activate transcription from a p53-responsive promoter at 26° C. In addition, the isolated DBD's of mutant proteins R245S, R282W, V143A and others were shown to have residual (30-60%) DNA-binding activity at 20° C.
Structural studies show that the extent of misfolding differs among mutants; however, there is no defined alternative fold but rather a partial denaturation. This suggests that a “small molecule’ approach to reverse the effect of p53 mutation on folding could be applicable to a wide range of mutant forms. Another important prediction from structural studies is that a ligand that binds to the properly folded fraction of the protein is expected to shift the equilibrium towards the native fold according to the law of mass action.
p53 was first identified as a cellular protein interacting with the SV40 large T antigen (LT). The interface area between LT and p53 is large: a total of 23 LT residues and 19 p53 residues are either buried in this interface or are found to directly participate in the interactions between these two molecules. p53/DNA interaction residues are adjacent and overlapping with the p53/LT interface. The binding of LT to these p53 residues can effectively shield the entire DNA-binding surface of p53, including the three most commonly mutated p53 residues in cancer: R273, R248, and G245. This inhibits transactivation of p53-dependent promoters. Since the p53/LT interface involves several different p53 regions and loops, the p53 protein has to be folded correctly to align amino acids in the correct location and orientation to form the binding context to LT. Therefore, p53 binding to LT can serve as a marker to the p53 conformational state.
Several correctional approaches were attempted in the p53 conformation field. Proof of principle for conformation stabilizing peptides was provided by Friedler and colleagues (Friedler, A., et al., A peptide that binds and stabilizes p53 core domain: chaperone strategy for rescue of oncogenic mutants. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 2002. 99(2): p. 937-42). A nine-residue peptide, CDB3, was designed based on the crystal structure of the complex between the p53 DBD and ASPP (Samuels-Lev, Y., et al., ASPP proteins specifically stimulate the apoptotic function of p53. Mol. Cell, 2001. 8(4): p. 781-94). This peptide was shown to bind Mut-p53 and act as a chaperone, shifting equilibrium towards the WT conformation, as indicated by increased reactivity to PAb1620. However, the biological effects of CDB3 (Issaeva, N., et al., Rescue of mutants of the tumor suppressor p53 in cancer cells by a designed peptide. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 2003. 100(23): p. 13303-7) are only partial since the conformation of the Mut-p53/CDB3 complex is in an intermediate state between WT and mutant.
Small molecule compounds targeting Mut-p53 have been identified using either protein-based or cell-based assays (Peng, Y., et al., Rescue of mutant p53 transcription function by ellipticine. Oncogene, 2003. 22(29): p. 4478-87). CP-31398 was identified by screening for molecules that protect the isolated p53 DBD from thermal denaturation, as assessed by maintenance of PAb1620 reactivity upon protein heating (Foster, B. A., et al., Pharmacological rescue of mutant p53 conformation and function. Science, 1999. 286(5449): p. 2507-10). The mechanism of action of CP-31398 remains unclear. NMR studies failed to detect any binding of CP-31398 to the p53 DBD (Rippin, T. M., et al., Characterization of the p53-rescue drug CP-31398 in vitro and in living cells. Oncogene, 2002. 21(14): p. 2119-29). CP-31398 affects gene expression and induces cell death both in a p53-dependent and independent manner. Thus, it appears that CP-3138 has other cellular targets than p53 that may account for its cellular toxicity.
Two other small molecules that rescue p53 function in living cancer cells, PRIMA-1 and MIRA-1, were discovered by using cell-based screening assays. PRIMA-1 and MIRA-1 have similar activity profiles (Bykov, V. J., et al., Reactivation of mutant p53 and induction of apoptosis in human tumor cells by maleimide analogs. J Biol Chem, 2005. 280(34): p. 30384-91), but are structurally unrelated. So far, direct binding to Mut-p53 has not been demonstrated. It seems that the mechanism may involve the JNK pathway.
In the field of anti-cancer drug discovery and design, two different and at times complementary, strategies may be employed. Rational design, which uses biological, mathematical or computational tools to design molecules for a certain purpose, has been used in the case of CDB3. However, since the interactions between different proteins and their environment are complex, this is extremely difficult and often yields molecules with a modest biological impact. The second strategy is high throughput screening of molecule libraries, to isolate compounds with the best traits. Such screening can employ either chemical, small molecule libraries or peptide libraries. Most drugs available to date are small molecules because of their ability to cross cell membranes. Chemical libraries usually consistent of 104-105 different compounds; screening such a library requires functional assessment of individual molecules, making it impractical for a small laboratory since it calls for large investments in robotics and/or manpower. Peptide display libraries are much larger. Selection of peptides is based on binding of peptides (and hence the phage), to an immobilized target, elution and amplification and then identification by sequencing.
In the phage display procedure, enrichment of phages that present a peptide is achieved by affinity selection of a phage library on immobilized target. In this “panning” process, binding phages are captured whereas nonbinding ones are washed off. In the next step, the bound phages are eluted and amplified by reinfection of E. coli cells. The amplified phage population can, in turn, be subjected to the next round of panning. The selection from phage display libraries is a cyclic process of selective enrichment and amplification. After several rounds of selection, phages are diluted in a way that allows isolation of individual phage clones. Individual clones are then picked, cultivated in E-coli, phage DNA is extracted and then sent to sequencing. Recently developed next-generation sequencing technologies are greatly increasing the effectiveness of phage display, allowing analysis of the entire selected peptide repertoire, with fewer selection rounds performed.
Phage display offers several important advantages over other screening methods; the major advantage of phage display is the diversity of sequences that can be represented, enabling finding molecules with very high affinity and biological effect. Once a consensus peptide sequence is found, it can be further improved by either directed evolution techniques or rational design.
Nevertheless, there remains an unmet need in the art for agents that can reactivate p53 mutant proteins efficiently and specifically. Such specific and efficient agents can further be used as an effective mean for treating various conditions in which p53 is mutated, in particular, by restoring the native folding and activity of the mutant p53 proteins.